Promise?
by Kimiko278
Summary: Ever since when Italy was little, he's been waiting for Holy Rome to come back. Of course he's heard the rumors that Holy Rome was dead, but he denied that with all his heart, but still...why hasn't Holy Rome come back to him?
1. Chapter 1

"Listen, Italy. There's one thing I need to tell you.", Holy Rome said in a serious voice.  
>Many of his people were walking out a stone gate carrying goods. I wondered what they were doing. Could he be leaving?<br>"I-I'm sorry about everything.", He mumbled with sadness in his eyes.  
>"I have to leave, so you can feel at ease?"<br>_What was he talking about?_, I thought.  
>"Wh-What do you mean?", I asked in a small squeaky voice.<br>"I mean as exactly as I said.", Holy Rome replied in the same sad voice.  
><em>E-eh?<em>, My small mind couldn't process what he was telling me.  
>"Holy Rome, we'd better get going.", One of his subordinates reminded him.<br>Holy Rome looked at him and nodded.  
>"Okay."<br>Then he looked at me and said, "See you then. Take care.", right after, they started to walk away.  
>"Ah…Are you really leaving?",I mumbled in my meek voice.<br>_No…I don't want you to, Holy Rome_, Memories of the happy days rushed into my mind as he slowly started to get smaller.  
>"Wait! Wait! Oh no! What should I do?", I yelled out loud, swinging my arms in panic.<br>"Holy Rome!"  
>I was crying now, He can't go yet, he can't!<br>Holy Rome turned around and looked at me as I grabbed the nearest object, a push broom.  
>"I-I'll give this to you..", I squeaked.<br>"This…Think of as me and take it with you, Holy Rome."  
>"Hm?", He stared at the silly gift I was offering him.<br>"…A push broom…Why are you giving me such a thing?", and then his eyes widened.  
>"Italy…", He mumbled softly, but it just enough for me to hear and he walked up to me. He took the broom gladly and I let go of the wooden handle.<br>"Thank you. I accept your feelings.",Holy Rome said meaningfully.

"Wh-Why a push broom?", his subordinate mumbled in confusion.  
>"Who knows?", the second said, but their words meant nothing to us at the moment.<p>

"Well then, I'll give you something too.",Holy Rome told me.  
>"What do people do for someone they like at your home?"<br>"K…Kiss, I think.", I mumbled shyly.  
>"I-I see.",Holy Rome replied and leaned forward.<br>"I've always liked you since the 10th century you know.", and our lips touched.  
>It was only a brief moment, but it seemed to feel like the world to me. We slowly moved away from the kiss.<br>"R-really?", I asked.  
>"Yes, really. I'm not lying.", He told me with absolute seriousness. I blushed a little. And smiled.<br>"I'm happy to hear that.", I told him with a small smile and he smiled a little too.  
>"W-Well,see you Italy. When the war is over, I'll definitely come to see you.", and he turned around and started to walk away once more.<br>I flinched a little and then said,  
>"O-Okay. I'll be waiting…I'll be waiting for you. I'll make lots of sweets and wait for you."<br>I waved at him.  
>"Oh and don't get injured or sick."<br>"We'll see eachother again for sure, okay? We will, okay? For sure, okay?", and he turned around an waved back.  
>"No matter how many years pass, I like you the most in the world!",He yelled out to me and disappeared slowly and I kept watching him until he was gone.<p>

But you know…I never saw him again after that.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up with a jerk. A nightmare that I had been dreaming of for a  
>couple of days always scared me to death. It was the main reason I always snuck into Germany's bed, I always felt safer with him, like Holy Rome was next to me. In fact, my nightmare was always about Holy Rome.<p>

In the nightmare I agreed to go with Holy Rome to become the strongest country in the world. Holy Rome was in a lot of wars and he was always injured. Pretty soon he could barely move a muscle and he disappeared. My nightmare was always like that, no matter what my dream self did. The dreams scared me, and it always will.

"Wake up, Italy!" Germany yelled at me.  
>"Ve~, five more minutes?" I asked sluggishly. I must've fallen back asleep.<br>"I once killed a man with a grape and his own mustache." Germany suddenly told me after a few moments.  
>"Kyaa! I'm up! I'm up!" I screamed getting up quickly.<br>"Good! Get dressed and hurry to the training grounds or you'll be late!" and Germany walked out of his room.  
>"Ve…" I mumbled to myself and put on my military clothing.<p>

I hate military training, I don't like fighting either, but Germany always tells me that training will help in wars.  
>"Why can't countries get along peacefully?" I always ask myself, but then I think about Russia and England, they scare me…<br>"Italy! Run faster!" Germany yelled at me.  
>"Ve! Ve! " I panted.<br>_ I can't run that fast!_ I wanted to tell Germany, but I knew that it would only earn another lap around the field._  
><em>Somehow I managed to finish the lap with barely any energy left.

-Transition-

"Are you okay, Itaria-kun?" Japan handed me a handkerchief.  
>"I guess." I sighed and took the handkerchief to wipe the sweat off my face.<br>"This training is a good exercise, don't you think?" Japa commented.  
>"Why can't we just we good countries and get along with other countries?" I whined to Japan.<br>"I agree, but Mr. Germany doesn't seem to agree with the idea or world peace." Japan told me.  
>"Ve." I replied in disappointment.<br>"War just makes me want to surrender and go back to the old days."  
>"I know what you mean, but it is not good to keep thinking about the past." Japan reminded me.<br>"It only reopens scars."  
>"But-"<br>"Stretch and training will be over for the day!" Germany announced.  
>I sighed in relief and did only a few of the stretches and headed straight home. Hopefully Germany didn't catch me or else I'd have to run more laps.<br>I wonder why Germany reminds me of Holy Rome…

"Veneziano!" Romano yelled at me as soon as I got home.  
>"Wah!"I jumped back in surprise, almost hitting my hand on the wall of the house.<br>"Where the hell were you! You better not have been with potato head again! You need to fucking learn that he's nothing, but a complete idiot!" Romano scolded.  
>"I'm sorry Fratello!" I cried.<br>"You fucking better be! Don't ever go to that damn potato eater again!"  
>"B-but Germany is-!"<br>"I don't give a fucking shit!" Romano interrupted.  
>"Next time you see him! I want you to throw tomatoes at him!"<br>"F-Fratello! Why do you hate Germany so much?" I asked him.  
>Romano stopped for a moment and thought a for a second.<br>"Well for one! He has a bad attitude and two! Tomatoes are better!"  
>"But your temper isn't that good ei-"<br>"Shut up!"  
>"But Fratello, once you get to know Germany he really isn't a bad guy. He really nice and- Do you want some hug therapy?"<br>"No! I don't need your-"  
>"Hug~!"<br>"Gah! Get off of me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha and that's how Italy's day went.<br>******Umm I know this chapter isn't really that good and it's kind of short, but once I plan the whole story out, it'll be a lot better, I'm hoping anyway****

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into my room. Romano didn't seem to appreciate my hug therapy, as usual.  
><em> "Stop it you bastard! It doesn't help!"<em>  
>"It always works with Germany and it kind of worked with Holy Rome, I wonder why Romano doesn't like it." I said out loud to myself and sighed.<br>"Hmm… Ah!" A thought reached my head.  
>"If hug therapy doesn't work, maybe I can make pasta to cheer him up! Pasta makes me happy!"<br>I walked out of my room after those few moments of thinking and walked downstairs into the kitchen.  
>The kitchen was neat, with wooden tiles and white walls. It smelled like boiling pasta and tomatoes, but it never bothered the Italy brothers. There was a small dining table and 3 chairs. One for Romano, another for me, and the last one is for any guests that come by. Of course, just like any other kitchen, it had a stove, an oven, counters, cabinets, a sink, a fridge, and cooking supplies.<br>"Ve~ Alright! I'll do my best!" I told myself and washed my hands in our sink. After, I put on my green, white, and red striped apron and took out all the ingredients I needed to start cooking the pasta.

The steps of making the Italy's famous homemade pasta!  
>1. Take 2 cups of flour, 3 eggs, and ½ a teaspoon of salt.<br>2. Make a well with the flour and pour the eggs and salt into the well.  
>3. Mix it together with a fork without disturbing the flour.<br>4. Carefully mix in the flour a little bit at a time.  
>5. Once you've mixed all the flour with the eggs and salt, use a bench knife, or use your hands to mix it more thoroughly.<br>6. Rub your hands in flour and form the dough into a ball.  
>7. Knead the dough by rolling it back and forth with your hands, turn the dough 90 degrees and repeat. Continue for 7 minutes.<br>8. Use a bench knife to divide the dough into 3 equal pieces. Roll each section into a ball.  
>9. Cover with a towel or a bowl and let it sit for 15 minutes.<br>10. Use a pasta machine to flatten the pasta dough, rolling pins also work.  
>11. Switch the pasta machine into a smaller slot, and continue using each setting to make the dough. DO NOT SKIP A SETTING. Continue until the dough 116th of an inch thick.  
>12. To cut the dough, use a pasta adapter, which should come with most pasta machines. Feed the dough through the machine.<br>13. Let the pasta dry on a towel or a dowel.  
>14. Fill a pot with water and boil it. Add some salt for extra flavor<br>15. Once the water is boiling, slowly add the pasta you've made!  
>16. Stir!<br>17. When the water starts to boil again, let the pasta boil for 8-12 minutes.  
>18. Drain the pasta into a colander over the sink.<br>19. Add special Italy pasta sauce and you're done!  
>(I've taught you how to make pasta…NOW MAKE IT! :D JK JK)<p>

"Yay! I'm done!" I said in joy.  
><em>Romano will definitely feel better after eating my pasta!<br>_ "Oi, Veneziano! I want you to- Hey is that pasta?" Romano asked me when he walked into the kitchen.  
>"Yeah! I made it to cheer you up Romano! Won't you try some?" I asked him.<br>"Eh? You made pasta just to cheer me up? Well…since you went through all that trouble…" Romano mumbled a little weakly.  
>"Yay!" and I put a plate of the pasta I made in front of him.<br>Romano looked at it a little bit and then lifted up a fork I stuck into the pasta and took a bite.  
>"Is it good?"<br>Romano chewed and swallowed.  
>"It's okay." He said, hiding a smile, his lip quivered slightly.<br>"Yay! Romano likes my pasta!" I jumped around in happiness.  
>"I never said that!" he blushed slightly.<br>Hmm, maybe Japan was right when he called Romano a tsundere, I thought to myself and then the thought of Holy Rome suddenly swept my mind.  
>"Romano?" I asked him.<br>"What is it?" he responded after swallowing another mouthful of pasta.  
>"Do you remember Holy Rome?"<br>"Yeah, what about him Veneziano….why are you bring him up so suddenly?"  
>"Do you think he's still alive?"<br>"Who knows…rumors say he died after going through a really rough war."  
>"But…Rumors aren't true….right?"<br>Romano shrugged.  
>"We might never know, move on Veneziano, if he is dead he wouldn't want you always think about this for the rest of your life."<br>"BUT I KNOW HE'S WAITING FOR ME TO FIND HIM!" something inside me yelled at Romano, he seemed to flinched and he stared at me. However, after that I felt something dark unfold inside of me and the world turned black.

By the time I saw the world clearly again, I saw a scene that was very different from the one before. Romano wasn't eating my pasta calmly anymore…he was trembling and waving a white flag in the corner of the room with tears gathering in his eyes out of fear.  
>"I'M SORRY! JUST DON"T KILL ME!" he screamed and his body moved slightly, just enough for me to see that he was bleeding from his head.<p>

What happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Now let's summarize this chapter in a few words: Italy taught how to make pasta from scratch, and turned yandereshot by a thousand bullets**

**I don't like how I wrote this chapter, I really don't. Especially that the recipe took up pretty much half of the freaking chapter.  
>Review<strong>


End file.
